forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Vikings
Hailing from the frozen wastelands of the north, the clan of '''Ragnar Lodbrok' has requested your help. As the thane of his village, it is your task to lead the Vikings to prosperity!'' Introduction The are the first culture of the Cultural settlements. Construct Viking settlement buildings and gain their resources to unlock embassy advancements. Finish the settlement by completing all quests to gain unique settlement rewards. This page explains the workings of the quests, embassy advancements and rewards, for information about the settlement and it's buildings check the Viking settlement page. Milestone Rewards Quests Finish all 20 quests presented by Ragnar Lodbrok to finish the Viking settlement. The quest rewards consist of items for the player's main city, like coins, supplies, Forge Points and Self-Aid Kits. Small coins package}} Small supplies package}} Medium Forge Point package}} Small supplies package}} Small coins package}} Medium Forge Point package}} Small coins package}} Small supplies package}} Small coins package}} Small coins package}} Small supplies package}} Medium Forge Point package}} Small coins package}} Small coins package and Finish settlement}} Embassy Advancements Cultural Goods and Diplomacy Embassy Advancements have to be unlocked in order to build new settlement buildings and to be able to unlock the next advancement. Embassy Advancements can be unlocked by paying a certain amount of cultural goods, while having the requested amount of diplomacy. Although the total amount of cultural goods and the type of goods is the same for every player, the amount of each good can be different. The table below shows the total amount of cultural goods and the possible type of goods needed for each advancement. It can happen that one of the possible goods requires 0 amount and is not shown to the player. The total amount of cultural goods needed to unlock all advancements is 938. Using Diamonds When lacking cultural goods or diplomacy to unlock an advancement, the player can use diamonds. The amount of diamonds needed depends on the amount of cultural goods and diplomacy still needed to unlock the next advancement. Each 1 diplomacy costs 1 diamond, each 1 cultural good costs 5 diamonds. Example: the first advancement costs 10 axes and requires 55 diplomacy, the total diamond cost will be 10*5 + 55 = 105 diamonds. A player has 5 axes in stock and 50 diplomacy in their city, missing 5 axes and 5 diplomacy. This will cost 5*5 + 5 = 30 diamonds to unlock the advancement, plus the 5 axes in stock. The amount of diamonds shown below is the maximum diamond cost for each advancement, when no goods or diplomacy would be used at all. The total cost of all advancements would then be 9,365. Warning: before using diamonds, be aware that when finishing a settlement (or abandoning one), the settlement will be reset and all buildings, goods in stock, advancements and expansions will be lost, including those unlocked with diamonds. Production Bonus Cultural goods buildings provide a production bonus. In the first settlement, with each production the player has a chance of 3% to get 4x the amount of goods produced. With each finished settlement this percentage will increase by 1.5%, until 15 settlements are finished, after which it stays at 25%. Settlement Rewards Each finished Viking settlement will provide a different reward for use in your main city. Collect them all to get the strongest buildings and emissaries. Time Rewards When finishing the Viking settlement within a certain time frame, the player will get an additional reward: fragments of the Greater Runestone Selection Kit. It takes 15 fragments to obtain the Greater Runestone Selection Kit, which gives the player a choice between a Greater Runestone Level 1 or a Greater Runestone Upgrade. *'1st' reward: 9''' Fragments of Greater Runestone Selection Kit *'''2nd reward: 4''' Fragments of Greater Runestone Selection Kit *'''3rd reward: 2''' Fragment of Greater Runestone Selection Kit The player receives '''all three rewards when finishing within the shortest time frame (9 fragments total), the second and third reward when finishing within the second time frame (3 fragments) and only the third reward for finishing within the last time frame (1 fragment). The player will receive no time reward when finishing after the third time frame. After each finished settlement, the time frame for the next settlement will be shorter. After finishing 15 Viking settlements, the time frame will stay the same for each new Viking settlement. Emissaries When placed in your Town Hall, each emissary provides a unique bonus on top of your regular Town Hall production. The first emissary will become available, along with the first emissary slot, after finishing two Viking settlements. See Also * Cultural settlements * Viking settlement Notes Category:Cultural Settlements Category:Vikings